Hao x Manta
by Michiru97
Summary: este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste: en la pelea de chamanes manta decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente. Sin percatarse de que avía alguien observando lo a lo lejos con una mirada diabólica, el pobre niño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto que se avía alejado demasiado del refugio
1. Capítulo 1

_esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo el manga de shaman king_

_ deseo aclarar que los personajes son propiedad de hiroyuki takei_

_************ gracias por leer mi historia *****************_

_En la pelea de chamanes manta se encontraba in quieto en su cama pensando sobre en todo lo que había pasado en la pelea de chamanes así que decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente._

_Sin percatarse de que avía alguien observando lo a lo lejos con una mirada diabólica, el pobre niño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto que se avía alejado demasiado del refugió donde se quedaban yoh y sus amigos _

_-__**no tengo idea de que hacer o que decirle a yoh para que no se sienta tan triste **__- pronuncio manta con un tono melancólico_

_-__**mj… los humanos son tan raros**__**- **__pronuncio hao mientras aparecía frente a manta__** -**__**no entiendo porque se preocupan por nada**__-_

_-__**haa... Hao qu… que haces aquí?- **__pronuncio el pobre manta con dificultad ya que la sola presencia del asakura mayor le daba mucho miedo_

_-__**eso no te incumbe pequeño estorbo**__- pronuncio el asakura mayor con un tono frio y soberbio-(aun que pensándolo bien sería una gran oportunidad para separarlo de yoh)-_

_-__**e e… entiendo entonces me marcho**__- dijo el pobre niño mientras caminaba con rapidez asia donde se encontraban yoh y sus demás amigos (de moños estoy muy lejos de la casa mejor me apuro antes de que pase algo) pensó el pequeño mientras se iba _

_-__**espera un momento quien dijo que podías irte pequeño estorbo**__- pronunció hao mientras usaba a su espíritu de fuego para detenerlo _

_-__**haaaaa **__– grito al ver al espíritu de fuego frente a el_

_- __**tengo algo que quiero discutir contigo enano**__ – sus ojos mostraban ese brillo típico de el chaman de fuego _

_-__**dd..de que quieres hablar hao?- **__con mucho temor hacia el Asakura_

_-__**quiero que te alejes de yoh- **__haocon un brillo espeluznante en sus ojos _

**_-de que hablas yo nunca abandonaría a yoh el es mi amigo- _**_pronuncio molesto el oyamada_

**_-te daré una oportunidad si dejas a yoh dejare que te vayas de la isla pero si no haré que te arrepientas de haberlo conocido- _**_con una mirada diabólica mientras se acercaba a manta_

**_-¡eso nunca pasara yoh es mi mejor amigo y no lo pienso abandonar!– _**_manta respondió con todas sus fuerzas _

**_-muy bien entonces asume las consecuencias enanito- _**_hao tomo del brazo a manta y ce lo llevo hasta su guarida _

_-__** porque estamos a qui, ¡ hao suéltame!**__- suplicaba el menor con miedo (adonde me lleva tengo miedo tengo que buscar en la manera de escapar) _

_-__** te recomiendo que no lo piénsense en escapar si no quieres que te valla peor **__- pronuncio con furia hao– __**ahora cállate y entra de una vez **__– aventando al oyamada adentro de su habitación_

_-__**porque me trajiste a qui hao?-**__ alcanzo a decir el niño con duda y temor en su mirada _

_-__**no re cuerdas que te dije que aria que te arrepintieras de haber conocido a mi hermanito **__- respondió el chaman de fuego con una cara llena de perversión_

_-__**Qq… que vas a hacerme- **__tartamudeo con más miedo el pobre niño_

_-__**ya lo veras**__ -mientras se acercaba a manta y lo tiraba en su cama_

_-__**aléjate de mi - **__intentando quitarse a hao de encima- __**además no entiendo que quieres realmente**_

_-__**sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero**__– susurro el chaman de fuego en el oído de manta-__**are que te arrepientas de haber rechazado mi oferta-**_

_-¡__**porque crees que yo dejaría que eso pase!-**__ grito manta con rabia_

_-__**porque no tienes otra opción **__ –con una mirada intimidante tomo a manta y lo beso apasionada mente hasta que los dos necesitaron aire dejando un hilo de saliva que caía en el cuerpo del oyamada_

_-__**sabes… que yoh te… odiara por esto **__–pronuncio con trabajo manta mientras recuperaba el aliento_

_-__**que crees que sea más doloroso para el que yo te haya violado o que él no pudo hacer nada para detenerme -**__ susurraba al oído del oyamada al mismo tiempo que empezaba a meter su mano por debajo de la pijama del menor _

_el pequeño niño se quedo en shok por esas ultimas palabras y hao aprovechó para manosearlo, manta tenia la grimas en los ojos mientras hao le quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y el mismo se quitaba su única prenda de ropa _

_Hao beso a manta con tanta intensidad hasta que ya no pudo mas después empezó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del más joven erizándolo por cada beso y mordida que le daba mientras iba bajando hacia su cuello dejándole marcas en todo su cuerpo mientras descendía cada vez mas dejando el rastro de marcas y saliva por donde recorría llegando a sus botones rosados empezaba a lamer y succionar esos botones mientras frotaba su hombría contra la de el menor asiendo que el menor empezara a ponerse duro _

_-__**haa… hao…pp… por favor detenteee haa -**__pronuncio con trabajo el oyamada con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-__**tus lagrimas solo me excita mas**__-dijo hao mientras lamia las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos _

_Hao continúo descendiendo por el cuerpo de manta hasta llegar a su ombligo y empezó a meter y sacar su lengua en el ombligo de manta para excitarlo aun más _

_-__**haaa… deetentee … haaa…**__- decía con dificultad manta por el placer que sentía al sentir la lengua del asakura entrar y salir de su ombligo_

**_-¿porque tendría que hacerlo?- _**_pronuncio sensual mente el castaño subiendo hasta la oreja de manta devorándola con lujuria y deseo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la hombría de manta y empezaba a masturbar la-__**no te das cuenta de la posición en la que estas-**_

_-__**haa…..haaa… haao… **__– las lagrimas de manta no dejaban de brotar mientras sentía como hao tocaba todo su cuerpo sintiendo un profundo asco y al mismo tiempo arrepintiéndose de haber rechazado la propuesta de hao _

_ –__**por favor nooo!-**__ pronunciaba el pequeño manta mi entras era penetrado por hao sin ser preparado -__**Haaaa!…-**__ daba un grito agudo de dolor el joven manta mientras sentía la hombría del mayor dentro del y un hilito de sangre brotaba de su entrada _

_-__**mm… que estrechó eres enano**__ - dijo el mayor moviéndose sin esperar a que el menor se acostumbrara mientras lo besaba para ahogar sus gritos de dolor _

_El mayor daba estocada profunda en el interior del menor y manta soltaba quejidos de dolor ahogado por el beso que hao le estaba dando en ese momento _

_-__**que pasa no te gusta lo que hago **__-mientras daba una estocada aun más profundas en el interior de manta_

_-__**haa… haoo.. noo…yo… hah**__-manta apenas y pudo pronunciar esas palabras ya que el castaño aceleraba la intensidad de las penetraciones_

_-__**mjm… tu cuerpo es muy bueno… haa -**__le decía hao en un tono de burla y placer aumentando las estocadas que daba cadáves mas fuerte al pequeño cuerpo de manta mientas le quitaba el cabello de la cara para ver su cara sonrojada y llena de dolor_

_- __**Haa… haoo… por favor hao… haaa… me duele mucho **__ – pronunciaba manta sintiendo que se partia en dos por el dolor _

_- __**que estrecho estas manta**__ – dando tres estocadas mas en el interior del menor antes de correrse en el interior de manta, mientras manta gritaba por la sensación de ardor que tenia al sentir la esencia del asakura mayor_

_Hao salió sin cuidado del interior del oyamada cuya mirada reflejaba una tristeza profunda y lo voltio y volvió a penetrarlo salvajemente_

**_-Haaaa!- _**_grito manta al sentir de nuevo la ombría de hao en su interior_

_-__**qué acaso pensaste me detendría solo con hacérselo una vez?- **__penetrando a manta con fuerza causándole mucho dolor __**- te dije que aria que te arrepintieras de haber conocido al inútil de mi hermanito no lo recuerdas-**__ hao aumentaba mas la velocidad de sus embestidas causando el mayor daño posible al menor mientras entraba y salía de su entrada _

**_-Hao… me duele mucho para_**_!- suplicaba el oyamada sintiendo poco a poco como perdía la conciencia_

**_-no quiero esto se siente tan bien… haa-_**_ hao disfrutando tanto el placer que le daba el oyamada_

_-manta se intento zafarse de la garras de hao, pero solo consiguió molestar a hao quien le dio un golpe en las costillas para que el menor no se moviera tanto,__**- ha… eso se sintió bien… ha-**__ hao sintió como la entrada de manta se volvió más estrecha , hao siguió envistiéndolo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que se corio adentro del menor quien perdió la conciencia cuando sintió a hao salir de el _

_-__**fue más divertido de lo que esperaba- **__dijo hao mientras se levantaba y llamaba a su sirviente más leal luchis_

_-__**me llamaba maestro hao**__- mientras entraba a la habitación de hao _

_-__**si quiero que lo revises**__- mientras apuntaba al oyamada _

_Luchis miro con asombro al pequeño niño que se encontraba tirado en la cama completa mente desnudo y la sangre recorriéndole las piernas_

_-¿__**me permite hacerle una pregunta maestro hao?**__-dijo luchis mientras se disponía a curar a manta_

_-__**¿Qué quieres saber luchis?**__- respondió hao mientras observaba a manta con una sonrisa de satisfacción _

_-¿__**porque le hiso daño al mejor amigo de su hermano?- no lo sé simplemente me saco de quicio y le di una lección eso es todo**__-__** ¿entonces no tuvo nada que ver el hecho de que yoh este enamorado de el?**__- __**por supuesto que no, ya te dije cual les fueron mis motivos a ora cúralo mientras me voy a dar un baño- **__hao se dirigió a su baño mientras luchis lo miraba algo preocupado _

_*** A LAMAÑANA SIGUIENTE ***_

_Manta despertó a la mañana siguiente con un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo y con los recuerdos de la noche anterior _

_-__**veo que ya despertarte enano**__ – dijo hao mientras veía a manta desde el sofá de su habitación_

_- __**hao**__ –pronuncio el menor con temor mientras temblaba _

**_- no yoh por supuesto que soy yo enano a quien más esperabas ¬¬-_**_mirándolo con disgusto_

_-__** yy…yo nno quise molestarte**__- tartamudeo con temor el menor _

_-__**mjm… veo que la lección de ayer te enseño a ser más respetuoso con migo enanito- **__mientras se paraba y caminaba asía manta- __**será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta**__- susurro en el oído de manta_


	2. Chapter 2

_-__**irnos a donde**__- mientras intentaba alejarse de hao_

_-__**con yoh al menos de que te quieras que dar un poco mas con migo**__- tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos _

_***EN OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA*** _

_-__**Mm… que raro que manta aun no se haya levantado ya es tarde**__- decía yoh mientras se sentaba a desayunar con sus amigos_

_-__**Ese inútil enano se ha quedado dormido y no a ayudado a tamao a preparar el desayuno**__ – pronunciaba la molesta itako mientras tamao le servía su comida_

_-__**es raro que no se haya levantado el es muy responsable**__- decía horohoro con su típica sonrisa de idiota_

_-__**de seguro está enfermo después de todo ayer no paro de vomitar después de ver como hao mato a esas personas**__- pronuncio ren tao mientras bebía su leche_

_-__**en ese caso creo que debería ir a verlo después de comer para ver que tiene**__- dijo Fausto octavo mientras el espíritu de Elisa le daba de comer _

_- __**el joven manta no se encuentra en su habitación **__- dijo tamao con timidez a yoh _

**_-a que te refieres tamao como que manta no está en su habitación? – _**_pregunto yoh con curiosidad mientras comía_

**_-creo que salió temprano joven yoh no lo e visto en toda la mañana- _**_tamao estaba un poco preocupada y lo dejaba ver en su tono de vos _

**_-¿que como que no lo has visto?-_**_gritaron todos los que estaban comiendo en la mesa_

**_-¿eso es raro manta nunca sale sin avisar le abra pasado algo?- _**_pronunciopreocupado el joven asakura_

_-__**no te preocupes yoh, de seguro manta solo necesitaba estar solo después de todo ay cosas que aun no ha logrado comprender**__- pronuncio la Itako mientras comía su arroz _

_En ese momento manta entro a la posada con una cara que reflejaba una profunda tristeza _

_-¿__**manta dónde estabas?**__- pregunto yoh notando que su amigo estaba triste_

_-__**ssali a caminar un rrato eso es todo**__- tartamudeo manta dándole la espalda a yoh y a los demás_

_-__**será mejor que te acerques a comer algo antes de que horohoro se devore toda la comida- **__dijo ren con su típica mirada de orgulloso _

_-__**¡qué quieres de sir con eso ren!- **__horohoro grito mientras apuntaba al shaman con sus palillos chinos _

_-__**no tengo hambre, estoy algo cansado así que me iré a mi habitación**__- dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí _

_-¿__**qué le pasa?**__- se pregunto yoh algo preocupado_

_-__**ignóralo yoh lo más seguro es que se enfermo por salir tan temprano sin un abrigo**__- anna respondió con una mirada despreocupada – __**mejor concéntrate en tu entrenamiento para tu próxima batalla**__- _

_-__**¡que !… pero annita hoy el equipo de mikihisa tienen una pelea y yo quería ir a verla **__– yoh intentando hacer recapacitar a anna _

_-__**entonces será mejor que te apresures a terminar tu entrenamiento no crees**__- anna con su típica mirada de superioridad_

_Los demás habitantes de la casa solo se quedaron observando con su cara de lastima por el pobre de yoh (nadie se atrevía a contradecir a anna)_


End file.
